


Move Me

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi agrees with Mr. Wilde. The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.





	Move Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, darlings.
> 
> My absence is very well justified, as I decided to take up writing **writing** my master's dissertation. I promise I will finish this challenge, BUT I don't know if it will be in a timely manner.  
To set things straight, I'm shamelessly cheating and including the three last prompts in here. In day order: _movement, two_ and _right now_. Look, they fit, and this work is well above average in word count. (But you know, quantity ≠ quality. Sorry in advance).
> 
> On a second note, on my knees for [estriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel), without whom this <strike>shit</strike>piece would be unreadable (believe me, I'm still regretting it). This fantastic human worked more than me, and if you're reading this, it's thanks to her effort. <3

Javi scrambles to his feet, following Yuzu without a hint of doubt on his walk. It seems like both of them had been waiting for the other, when both of them were already prepared. They should have known, they have known each other for a long time and... It's undeniable that there was some underlying tension before. None of that matters anymore, especially not in that moment.

When Javi steps into the bedroom, he finds himself with a pair of arms around his neck, Yuzu clinging to him, leaving no space between them. Their bodies are fit together like puzzle pieces, completely pressed against one another: shoulders, chest, hips, legs. Javi passes his hands all over Yuzu's back, feeling the muscles underneath his hands, the heat, and the way in which Yuzu arches his back whenever Javi touches a sensitive spot. There are lips on Javi's lips before he can utter any coherent words, and he feels again those plump lips brushing against his, teeth biting his lips, Yuzu’s tongue slipping inside his mouth, exploring.

Javi loses track of time, he can only think about how well their bodies fit together, how delicious those lips taste, like toothpaste and that flavour that is just  _ Yuzu _ and that he isn't used to, yet. Maybe he never will be. Javi hopes he never will, that he will always marvel at those small details. He feels how Yuzu puts a bit of distance between them, catching his breath and looking into Javi's eyes intensely. Javi can feel the heat pool in his lower abdomen just looking at him in that moment: Yuzu's eyes ablaze with desire, his cheeks flushed in the most delicious way, his lips red and abused from the kisses. Javi moves his hands, holding Yuzu's face between them, and bends to taste his lips again, feeling already desperate for the lack of those lips on him. Unable to stop himself, Javi moves his hands further down, touching Yuzu's ass along the way, but not stopping. He will have time for that later. For now, he places his hands under Yuzu's thighs and hoists him up. And Yuzu, being the fast-minded competitor he is, takes advantage of that without mercy.

Before he can do much, Javi has Yuzu's hands on his face, his long, elegant fingers caressing his cheeks, holding his head in place. Having the upper hand, Yuzu deepens the kiss, using his tongue to explore every crevice of Javi's mouth, having him at his mercy. And Javi lets him, because how and why would he resist such delicious torture? He is ready to fall to his knees and do whatever Yuzu tells him to do, as long as he gets to be by his side. Yuzu, however, seems to have other plans. Or at least, to be more clear minded than Javi. Biting him on his bottom lip, playfully, he moves back a bit, just enough to be able to look Javi in the eyes.

“Javi, you have done this before?” he asks, then seems to rethink his words, ending with a small frown. “I mean, I know you had girlfriends.”

“I've never done it with a man, but I know the theory”.

That is a major understatement if Javi had ever said one. He knows the theory as well as his Salchow. Javi had no experiences with men before, since he was not generally interested in men. It was always Yuzu. Only Yuzu. And he wants to make him feel good, he wants to give Yuzu his everything, to please him as no one had ever pleased him before.

A sudden flare of jealousy sparks up in Javi's chest.

“Have you?” Javi looks at Yuzu know, not sure if he wants to know the answer or not. “I mean, sex. With other people.”

Yuzu looks at him as if he was trying to discern something from his features, but he ends up smiling a sweeter smile.

“Javi, you aren't serious,” he mutters, caressing Javi's cheek and cocking his head to the side, his eyes always fixed on Javi's. “Not that it would be a problem if I had, because again, you have had girlfriends,” he reminds Javi, as if admonishing slightly for the –almost imperceptible– jealousy tantrum. “But no. I've been taken on you for years now, Javi...”

It sounds almost like a complaint, which Javi can understand. He had been ignoring it at first, pushing it to the side, not wanting to accept it. Once accepted, he believed he didn't have a chance with Yuzu, especially not after PyeongChang and the distance that had grown between them.

“We have been idiots, this whole time.”

Yuzu lets out a laugh at Javi's comment, and for a second he looks at him fondly. Just for a second, because after that his eyes snap back to his mischief, and Yuzu grasps the front of Javi's t-shirt with his fingers.

“Well, since I know how to prepare myself, how about I teach you, Javi?”

Javi doesn't need any more but that simple suggestion to feel like his legs might buckle at any moment, betraying him, his head filled with an endless collection of images. Yuzu, on his knees on the bed, legs spread wide... A growl escapes his mouth, and as a response, Yuzu takes Javi's head between his hands again and kisses him roughly, their teeth clashing. Javi feels dazzled, unable to put together two coherent thoughts.

“I will take that as a yes”

Javi realizes then that he hasn't replied yet, and putting Yuzu back on the floor with all the care he is capable of using in that moment, he moves his hands from Yuzu's thighs all the way to his waist, making sure to squeeze his ass and hips again.

“ _ Por favor, _ ” he begs, because he is pretty sure he could prepare Yuzu if he got the chance, but he wants to see, too. He wants to see what Yuzu likes to do with himself, he wonders how many times he has done it before, maybe thinking his fingers were not his, but Javi's. Giving Yuzu's waist a squeeze, he lets him move away, heading to the bed.

Or he thinks he will go to bed. Yuzu goes to his bags, instead, while Javi follows him with his gaze, his eyes tracing the lines of the muscles in his legs, the way he walks, no sign of doubt.

When Yuzu turns with a bottle of lube in his hand, he smiles bashfully when he catches Javi openly staring at him, probably with his mouth hanging open. He can't really help it. Yuzu is almost always the centre of attention, but Javi can't really keep his eyes off of him in that instant. Despite the confident, playful attitude, Javi feels a bit nervous, and he can see the same reflected in Yuzu's eyes. It takes his breath away, that Yuzu trusts him enough to let Javi see him this vulnerable.

“Javi, you are too... Too many clothes,” Yuzu says, approaching the bed and tossing the lube on it.

The words are enough to take Javi out of his daydream, focusing his attention in Yuzu, again. Smiling a bit, he nods and reaches to the back of his t-shirt, taking it off in one motion while walking towards Yuzu, letting it fall to the floor on the way. Javi cradles Yuzu’s face on his hands and kisses him again, thorough and slow that time, taking his time to tease, and lick, and bite. He lets go when he notices Yuzu's slight motion. Yuzu takes a couple of steps backwards until the backs of his knees hit the mattress, and bites his lower lip, shooting a brief look at Javi before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, pulling down slowly.

At first Yuzu looks a bit shy, but when he notices Javi gaping at him, he smiles playfully and makes a show of taking the piece of clothing off all the way, stepping out of it, after.

“You are beautiful, Yuzu,” Javi mutters, low-voiced and wanting to worship every single crevice of Yuzu’s body.

When he meets Yuzu's eyes again, he finds them full of desire, sparkling dark and inviting under the soft lights of the bedroom's lamp.

“Now you,” Yuzu says, licking his lips and darting his eyes down Javi's body. Javi is still half dressed, not clearly a fair situation for Yuzu. And apparently he takes too much time to move, because Yuzu approaches him again, hands extended and on the waistband of his sweats in the blink of an eye. “I do it,” he sounds authoritative when he says it, but he looks up at Javi as if asking if it's okay.

As if Javi could say 'no' to anything he asks. A nod of the head is all Yuzu needs to pull down Javi's remaining clothes, letting them pool on the floor and watching his naked body intently. Javi feels... observed. Not in a bad way, but rather in the kind of way that makes his skin prickle with love, lust, and want. Javi feels like he's being admired, much like he was doing with Yuzu moments before.

When he wraps his arms around Yuzu again, both gasp at the feel of the bare skin, their erections brushing together, and every place where they are touching incredibly hot. Javi can't think. Javi can't think of anything but Yuzu, and his lips covering his, and his hands scraping his back, his fingers leaving hot trails of warmth across the expanse of his skin. He wants to take it all, and he wants Yuzu to take it all too. He pushes Yuzu towards the bed, again, until both of them are stopped by the mattress. Yuzu looks at him, putting some distance between them, and bites his lower lip. It's the most tempting view Javi has seen in all his life, and he has seen Yuzu in his Masquerade costume. Still, Javi doesn't have to move. It's Yuzu himself who climbs in bed, eyes fixed on Javi, unabashed. And Javi can't do anything apart from looking at him, transfixed by the view in front of him.

Yuzu has placed his hands on his chest, and is now caressing himself downwards, feeling along the length of his torso, tracing his abs with his own fingers, looking at Javi as if he preferred to have Javi's hands on him instead of his own. Javi would like the same, or at least a part of him would. There is another part that only wants to watch. And Yuzu looks like he's willing to give him a show. He seems to be ready to tease, too. Smirking, he grabs the bottle of lube, looking at Javi with impish eyes, and coats his fingers with some of it.

To Javi's surprise, Yuzu looks a bit shy when he turns on top of the bed, kneeling with his back facing Javi, looking at him from over his shoulder. Javi can't resist temptation any longer, finally caving in and climbing on top of the bed, his hands flying to touch Yuzu's back from top to bottom, tracing his spine and watching how the muscles move and tense under his fingers, Yuzu arching his back like the most graceful of dancers. Even then.

"Javi, I can't concentrate if you're..," he complains a bit, smiling while biting on his lower lip, lowering his gaze before pinning Javi with his eyes again.

Javi has left his hand resting on Yuzu's lower back, his palm against the warm skin and the slight curve of Yuzu's ass. He really wants to see, so he stays there, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" _ I'm sorry, I just... You are... Estás increíble, Yuzu. _ " The statement makes Yuzu's eyes flutter with pleasure, and he squirms under Javi's attentive gaze. It had happened before, Yuzu reacting in the most interesting ways to his words in Spanish. Javi knew he liked it, and it gave him pleasure to be able to make Yuzu happy with as little as talking in his mother-tongue.

Yuzu, biting on his lip again, looks down and using his lubed finger presses tentatively against his entrance, tensing a bit and scrunching his nose while he works his finger inside himself. Javi can't do anything but stare, lips parted. He is paying attention to any sign of discomfort or doubt on Yuzu's part, but so far he sees any. The only thing he sees are Yuzu's fingers –those elegant, slender, sexy fingers of his–, and the way in which they disappear inside Yuzu, how he moves his wrist just slightly, as if looking for that known spot that would make him squirm in pleasure. Javi can't help but lower his hand to one of Yuzu's buttocks, squeezing it and leaving his hand there.

A quiet gasp escapes Yuzu's mouth when he adds a second finger, after adding more lube, the second one going in easily. He seems to be even more confident now, and he looks at Javi again, breathing with his mouth open, the chest going up and down slightly, as if he had done a few laps around the rink. If Javi was hard before, now he feels the need clawing inside of him like a hungry animal. He himself is breathing louder than usual, just looking at the scene.

"Javi, would you..," Yuzu seems to lose track of his own thoughts, frowning slightly and letting out a soft gasp. "I want your fingers," he whispers, looking at Javi with his best pleading eyes. As if he had to convince him, as if Javi wasn't crazy about him, ready to do whatever Yuzu wanted. Because Javi, he was just happy to be with him, there.

"Please, let me," Javi replies, his voice sounding hoarser than usual. He gulps down to try and smooth it out, and takes the discarded lube, eyes fixed on Yuzu's retreating hand. Yuzu makes the most delicious sound at the absence of his own fingers and Javi almost lets out a moan of his own, in response.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Javi says then, as a warning, and then moves his hand tentatively.

With his eyes still focused on Yuzu, he works his fingers inside Yuzu while he watches from above his shoulder.

Yuzu lets out a moan when Javi’s fingers settle fully inside him, throwing his head back and exposing the long line of his neck. Javi wants to bite on it, and mark it, and lick it, and kiss it. Yuzu's neck has always been among his most tempting body parts. Although... No, who is he kidding? Yuzu is the full package. Javi finds sexy even the stupidest part of Yuzu's body, like the way his eyelids fold differently on each one of his eyes, the way that pinkie won't stretch all the way, or how he wriggles his toes inside those ridiculous toe-socks of his.

He really wants to make it perfect for Yuzu, and even though he has not had sex with a man before, he definitely has with women. And well, that part isn’t really too different. Plus, Javi had done his studying. Sometimes he can be reckless and the laziest Spaniard, but he couldn't leave this to fortune when Yuzu was involved. Especially not after years of wanting to be here with him, to have the opportunity to touch him in this way, and to hold him in his arms afterwards.

Moving his free hand to support Yuzu, resting it on his waist, he moves his fingers inside of him, paying attention to each twitch, each tremble, and each noise that may pass through Yuzu's lips. He wants to know what makes him moan in delight. He wants to hold him in his arms while he loses himself in pleasure.

"I will add a third finger now, okay?" Javi asks, moving forward to kiss Yuzu's shoulder.

A fine layer of sweat is covering Yuzu’s skin now, and his skin feels feverish. Or maybe the feverish one is Javi. He can definitely feel his hair sticking to his forehead. Adding more lube, he pushes past Yuzu's rim with three fingers, going slow and trying to be gentle. Yuzu, on the other hand, seems to be a bit desperate now, after all the teasing, because his hips jerk in a sudden motion, and he pushes himself against Javi's hand.

Yuzu lets out a moan, and Javi growls in surprise, tightening his hold on Yuzu's waist and feeling his fingers push against the tender skin. Yuzu is not paying attention to that, now, because resting his palms on the mattress, his head hanging low between his shoulders, he starts to fuck himself in Javi's hands. Javi could have come there and then, just by looking at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Yuzu snapping his hips, letting out sounds and gasping his name, his back arched and his skin glowing.

Javi moves on instinct, kneeling on the bed and taking his fingers out of Yuzu. He hears the whimper, sees Yuzu looking behind him, following Javi with his gaze. His eyes are dark and fiery, and he looks at Javi with his lips angry pink and parted, his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess... He looks delectable. At first, he seems ready to complain to Javi, but when he looks at him, at his eyes, he licks his bottom lip.

"Javi," he mutters, the need more than clear in his voice, almost a whimper. "Please."

That's all Javi needs to move, pushing Yuzu softly so they are both in the centre of the bed. He feels the muscles trembling under his hands, and he feels his own heart racing maddeningly against his chest.

"I should have... How do you want to do it, cariño?" He had completely forgotten to ask about that, losing his focus as soon as Yuzu had suggested fingering himself. It was understandable, he thinks. 

"I... Maybe, like this," Yuzu replies, and before Javi can ask him what he means, he just turns to face him, lying down with his back pressed against the mattress, looking at him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

Javi reaches out with one of his hands and caresses one of Yuzu's reddened cheeks, dragging his hand down and touching his neck, his clavicle, the taut expanse of his chest, his abs, tensing under his fingertips.

"Javi!"

Javi knows how to recognize a warning when he hears one, and that right there is telling him to hurry up and stop marvelling at the views. He needs this, too, after all.

" _ Perdona _ ,” he replies, without thinking too much.

The reaction is instantaneous, Yuzu closes his eyes, covers his face with his hands for a second, and then pushes his hair backwards, looking at Javi with a certain challenge in them, but also kind of vulnerable. Javi can't help but bend down and kiss him, sweet.

After taking the lube bottle again, he makes sure to be generous. If he learned one thing from all those articles, it’s that he would need lube. He prefers to over-use it rather than falling short.

Whispering a word of warning to Yuzu, he moves slightly, but Yuzu seems eager to help. Spreading his legs wide, he reaches down to put his hand on top of one of Javi's, guiding his cock inside him.

Javi thinks his legs might give up any moment when he feels the tip surrounded by Yuzu's heat, the pressure almost too much and not quite, all at the same time. He has to concentrate to not jerk his hips like an asshole, as everything inside him is telling him to move.

He had been holding Yuzu by his hips, but he has to bend forwards, palms flat on the mattress, and a frown of concentration on his face, eyes closed. Javi feels Yuzu, tense under him, around him, and for a moment both of them stay there, in silence, the only sound filling the room their ragged breaths.

When Javi opens his eyes, he finds himself face to face with Yuzu. He is looking back at him, panting, his lips roughed up. Javi can't help stretching his neck and covering his lips in a searing kiss, drowning a moan in the process. Javi is not sure who does it, neither does he care. Probably both of them.

Feeling his lungs burn from the lack of air, he tries to move away to catch his breath and avoid fainting mid-act, but before he can do it, he feels Yuzu's hand tangled on his hair.

“No,” he says, kissing him again, almost gasping for air himself and still refusing to let Javi go. “Javi, move,” he rasps, voice low and rough, his lips brushing against Javi's while he speaks.

Javi doesn't need to be told twice, and letting his hands roam, they finally find a spot at each side of Yuzu's waist, his fingers digging against the smooth, unblemished skin.

Javi moves, finally, slowly and carefully. This time Yuzu lets him do it at his own pace, contracting his muscles while his body tries to get used to the invasion. Yuzu lets out a groan that Javi feels complied to chorus with one of his own, but instead he kisses him again.

Javi feels like he might actually lose his mind when his cock is completely inside Yuzu, engulfed by his heat, his blood rushing in his ears, Yuzu's grasping hands on the verge of painful on his back, his nails leaving hot stinging marks on his shoulder blades.

“ _ Joder, Yuzu, estás.., _ ” he realizes a bit too late that he has lost his English skills. “Are you okay,  _ cariño? _ ”

Yuzu all but moans as soon as he opens his mouth, as if he couldn't articulate any other words, his brain in overdrive. Javi understands the feeling perfectly.

“I'm okay, I'm..,” his hips jerk out of control, and Javi's cock seems to hit a specially sensitive spot, because he arches his back and moans louder, letting out a string of Japanese words that Javi can't understand, and still finds terribly hot.

Taking this as his cue to move, Javi does so tentatively, and as soon as he does it, both of them groan. Javi wants to take his time so as not to hurt Yuzu, but Yuzu is having none of that, and barely opening his eyes, panting heavily, he starts moving his hips to meet Javi's, his hands like vices on Javi’s back, keeping him close, and Javi can't keep his shit together if Yuzu does that.

Both of them start moving in a frenzied, irregular rhythm, and Javi hides his face against Yuzu's neck, biting and licking the sensitive skin, Yuzu's scent clouding his every sense. The position makes Yuzu's dick rub against Javi's abs, and by the way Yuzu pulls him against himself, plastering Javi against his torso, Yuzu is enjoying it. With that self-imposed frantic pace, Javi starts to feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, and hears Yuzu's breaths hitching, his body muscles flexing. Everything is too much, and too hot, and neither of them can do anything else apart from thrusting into each other.

Javi doesn’t need to ask what is happening when Yuzu throws his head back, showing off the curve of his neck, face scrunched up, his mouth slack in pleasure after moaning Javi's name. Looking at him as if in a trance, Javi only needs to move once, twice, and he feels his own orgasm ripping through him, leaving trails of fire in every nerve of his body, tilting the Earth's axis the wrong way for one brief instant. He's pretty sure he has called Yuzu's name against his ear at the peak of his ecstasy.

When he moves away carefully, both of them wince slightly at the loss of contact, and Javi finds his arms full of Yuzu as soon as his body touches the bed. He doesn't mind this in the slightest.

He pushes Yuzu's hair away from his face, looking at him and touching one of his cheeks delicately. Javi was sure they had rushed it a bit, that they could have been better, but for him, in that moment, it had been perfect. Everything had been perfect, and he could ask for nothing more than Yuzu, slack in pleasure, resting in his arms.

“You know, I know you won't agree with me because... well,” Javi smiles playfully, his hand still on Yuzu's cheek when Yuzu looks up at him, curious. “But this is the happiest I've ever been. I would give up any World title, GPF gold, or Olympic medal for this.”

And it's true. Not about the sex –which had been amazing, but that wasn't Javi's point–, but about being able to be here, just lying in bed together and enjoying each other's company. He kisses Yuzu tenderly and closes his eyes for a second, just focusing on the feeling of Yuzu's body against him, their legs tangled together and the warm puffs of breath against his neck. Javi isn’t planning on moving anytime soon, relishing the moment and trying to catalogue every single feeling.

“Javi?”

Javi opens his eyes and looks down at Yuzu, smiling warmly and waiting, with a question in his eyes.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. Feel free to roast me（πーπ）!


End file.
